legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
8 ABY
The following events took place in 8 ABY. This year was known as Year 43 after the Great Resynchronization Events * Grand Admiral Osvald Teshik is executed by the New Republic for inhuman crimes * Tiercam Dam bursts on Duro and floods the Valley of Royalty with acid * Grand Admiral Grant defects to the New Republic * Rogue Squadron and Aggressor Wing are reformed * Neimoidia quarantined after a dangerous viral outbreak * ChoFi is elected to the New Republic Provisional Council * HoloNet suffers complete shut down following virus infection * Chandrila, Arbra, Talus and Dac are attacked by Sith Ascendancy Forces, causing huge devastation to the New Republic ** Chanmea and Stargazing Shipyards Inc is destroyed *** Gern, Annuil, Micah, Allya and Bai Stargazer are considered lost and killed in the Battle of Chandrila ** Kystes is obliterated *** In a further effort to locate Kaje Reilloc, Reilloc Transport Corporation, assets and subsidiaries are seized on by Corporate Sector Trading *** Anakan slaughters survivors from Kystes after interrogating them * Nom Anor enters the galaxy * The N7 Armour completes development and finally testing and goes into production * Rhyley Stargazer, Princess Kileo Dimoh, Kaje Reilloc & Cayla Dunestrider finally escape New Alderaan ** Their ship is intercepted by an Imperial Interdictor, Rhyley and Princess Kileo are captured by Aurra Sing and Imperial Forces *** Sorn Pilgrim & Liesa Callon are murdered by Kaje Reilloc ** Rhyley and Princess Kileo are taken to Carida and come face to face with Screed and Shikan *** Shikan manipulates and seduces Princess Kileo Dimoh, allowing her to control Rhyley Stargazer *** Rhyley Stargazer is placed in stasis *** Kaje Reilloc and Cayla Dunestrider arrive at Carida and managed to get onto the planet **** Kileo decides to apprehend Kaje and Cayla herself **** Kaje manages to keep Kileo distracted long enough for her to reconnect to the Force ***** Kaje, Kileo and Cayla fight their way to the Main Hangars in hope of rescuing Stargazer but are too late *** Rhyley is transported to the Emperor of the Sith Ascendancy, Izard Kalleem ** Kileo Dimoh, Kaje Reilloc & Cayla Dunestrider arrive at Chandrila, and encounter An-Taei Wynonyms at Chanmea. They then travel to Orupia * Warlord Zsinji launches his first attack on the Corporate Sector. His fleet is forced to retreat at Etti IV by the Sith Ascendancy ** Kileo, Kaje, Cayla and An-Taei rescue Rhyley Stargazer at Etti IV and head to Endor where they find the New Republic Fleet * Rhyley Stargazer's engagement to Princess Kileo Dimoh is officially announced to New Republic Forces ** Stargazer and Dimoh leave for Ossus *** Their landing is hampered when an Electrical Storm hits their ship Rogue Star with a lightning bolt *** Travgen is killed by Kileo Dimoh *** The couple stumble upon the ruins of the Great Jedi Library **** Rhyley & Kileo undertake the Jedi Trials, passing them to enter the Library **** Kileo locates The Book of Spells ***** She uses the Magic to heal Rhyley's Force Wound * After delivering their report to the New Republic Council regarding the Corporate Sector, Rhyley Stargazer, Kaje Reilloc and Cayla Dunestrider all resign from their positions within the New Republic Military * Stargazer, Reilloc, Dunestrider and Princess Kileo land at the Bavon Dorr Station at Bandomeer ** Dunestrider decides to remain with Stargazer and Dimoh ** Dimoh, Reilloc and Stargazer rescue Kara from local Imperial Informants *** They learn she works for Garm Bel Iblis and was here to receive an important cargo for the former Rebel General *** They take on her mission for her, meeting Glitch before tracking the cargo down and leaving the Station with Dayvid Midanyl ** The group land at Telos and run into trouble with Avi Eynol and Governor Tegyst Zurg, the latter getting arrested by the New Republic ** Stargazer, Dunestrider, Reilloc and Princess Kileo arrive at Peregrines Nest, meeting with Garm Bel Iblis and deliver the precious cargo, a man in carbonite. They learn about Bel Iblis' mission to Ruuria *** Cayla receives a Force Vision *** Kaje learns that his wealth has been legally seized by Corporate Sector Trading *** Dimoh constructs her very own lightsaber, utilising the parts from Sita Ceylon's Protosaber, Travgen's Lightsaber and a crystal found nearby Peregrines Nest *** Rhyley and Princess Kileo leave for Orupia **** Tomith is granted the Chevalier of Ser **** Jonset arrives at Pareen Palace and invites himself in **** Iaqau is promoted to Leader of the Blood Guards with Alon as his Second **** Rhyley relinquishes the role as Draksyth Lord, bestowing it upon Veeso **** Pauwe's investigations show nothing regarding the Imperial Spy within the palace **** Princess Kileo receives a vision of the future *** Rhyley and Kileo return to Peregrines Nest ** Reilloc, Dunestrider, Dimoh and Stargazer all accept Bel Iblis' mission, and with Dayvid Midanyl head for Ruuria aboard the Baudo Class Yacht, Banshee *** Banshee crash lands onto planet surface, Dimoh, Reilloc and Stargazer go on leaving Dunestrider and Midanyl with the ship *** Dimoh, Reilloc and Stargazer stumble across Ruurian village, and enigmatic female Twi'lek Beza'rase **** Reilloc heals the dying Ruurian infants *** Dimoh, Reilloc and Stargazer eventually locate the Imperial Prison Facility **** They encounter mutated Ruurians, Kaje discovers Bactuzalem **** After rescuing defecting Imperial Admiral Soontir Van, killing Captain Visicus in the process, the trio return with Midanyl and Dunestrider to the Nebulon-B Frigate Resurgance * Princess Kileo returns to Orupia with Rhyley Stargazer ** The Overseer Gaven Sel, Ser Lietou and Ser Augusta are recalled to Pareen Palace * The HoloNet is finally restored across the galaxy by the New Republic ** Raedan Kitani is among those that help restore the communications network ** HoloNet established with New Republic Propaganda, Imperial Networks remain intact * Disaster strikes at Omega Labs near Baline City ** HP-7 escapes the Laboratory, Doctor Lem Housen its creator is killed in the escape. An Investigation is quickly launched *** Raedan Kitani learns that the HP-7 Droid uses programming designed by Simonelle and Massad Thrumble. They track Simonelle to Ingo *** Travelling to Ingo, Rhyley Stargazer, Raedan Kitani and Kaje Reilloc come across Thall Joben and Jord Dusat *** The trio locate Simonelle at his shop however the Droid Engineer gives the men the slip. Kaje Reilloc interrogates a Toydarian, Blotto to learn where Simonelle is heading *** Needing a speeder, the three men aid Joben and Dusat with local Swoopers, the Fromm Gang, who had stolen the Repulsor Fluid and Ignition Gas from the speeder garage the two men ran *** Locating Simonelle in a Droid Foundary, the three men take him to Orupia to carry on with their investigation *** Utilising parts from one of the Protocol Droid that seemed to suffer from a virus, the men rebuild the droid and follow it to a cave in the wastes, where they find other droids building what appears to be a factory *** Locating a communication, the group follow it to Isiania where they discover a band of Orupian Terrorists and HP-7. They overwhelm the terrorists and capture the droid * Princess Kileo establishes the Orupian Intelligence Division, with Pauwe installed as Director of Intelligence * Princess Kileo along with her Handmaidens and Rhyley Stargazer explore Scion City, finding further evidence of Valois Loyalists activities * VOZHOUND is unofficially established by Rhyley Stargazer when he recruits Raedan Kitani and Jonset to aid him * Travelling to Ord Mantell, Rhyley Stargazer, Princess Kileo Dimoh and Raedan Kitani locate Tekk Larr, Gern, Annuil, Micah, Allya and Bai Stargazer ** IG-88 attempts to kidnap the Stargazer triplets and shoots and injures Annuil in the assault *** After fleeing with only Micah, Kileo and Raedan rescue the child as the droid flees, only to be destroyed in a shuttle above Ord Mantell by the Rapscallion Flyer piloted by Rhyley and Tekk ** The group flies Annuil to Endor where medics save her life, Raedan also recovers Yoshi Kitani before the large family head back to Orupia * Rhyley Stargazer, Princess Kileo Dimoh, Kaje Reilloc and Raedan Kitani return to Kystes, Talus, where they see the results of the severe bombardment for themselves. ** After investigating the former headquarters of the Reilloc Transport Corporation and locating Teygan Kohat, the group learn about Ana before being attacked by slavers led by Tolkin. ** Killing Tolkin and his group, the friends rescue the remaining survivors of Kystes and take them to Orupia * A Diplomatic Envoy arrives at Orupia from Corellia, among them is Politician Denjax Teppler, who requests that Rhyley Stargazer is placed in CorSec's custody to face trail for crimes committed against Corellia ** Rhyley forms a plan to have the CorSec Corvette undergo severe ruptures causing the crew to abandon ship. To do it, he has to kidnap Rikeekh Norssohn, taking his place as TIE Fighter pilot, with Raedan, the two sneak into the Corvette *** Though the plan goes as expected, the Corvette suffers several explosions whilst the TIE Fighter is docked, causing severe damage to the Fighter. The ship crash lands, though both Rhyley and Raedan only suffer minor physical injuries. ** CorSec Abandon the Corvette as it explodes, rendering them refugees on Orupia. *** After a series of meetings with the Princess of Orupia, Envoy Teppler decides against arresting Rhyley Stargazer, and instead instigates that he will pardon the Corellian Pilot.